Heart to Heart
by Shinningfriendship
Summary: 21 year old Tea just got a job at the domino bar. She one night was saved by an unusual person named Yami. Yami is afraid he might be putting tea in danger. With Yami being a vampire he is risking his life and her life just to be with each other. Will Yami risk falling in love Tea by putting her life on the line? Read and find out!


**Chapter 1**

It was a cold frosty Monday night walking home from my job. To make matters worse, I was wearing a short plaid skirt with boots and a tight tank top that had my works' logo on it. I was also wearing my big heavy work jacket that kept me warm luckily. My legs went numb when the snow fell down from the deep blue night sky. It was about 9:30ish in the evening and yes I do get a little skittish when I walked home alone. I usually walked with my closest friend Mai but she decided to stay two more hours tonight to get extra money. ' _What are the chances?'_ Mia was only 19 and getting married to some asshole that totally disrespects her. Sometimes when I go shopping at Hot Topic, I would see that dork with some other chick. I would give him a disgusted look of disappointment. I would feel guilty for not telling Mia about it right away, but who am I to tell her? She won't believe it anyway because she says that he supposedly _loves_ her. Mai tells me everything, where they went, what they do (If you get what I'm applying). A chill went down my spine, making me shiver at the thought. I continued to walk down the lit up sidewalk and that's when I heard crying noises. My whole entire body froze. _'What the hell?'_ I walked backwards a few steps and stopped. I looked down the dark alley and it almost sounded like a little girl sobbing so I acted quickly.

"Hello?" I heard my voice echo off of the walls. The crying stopped which creeped me the heck out. It made me think I was on some kind of horror movie.

"Help me…" I heard a faint voice. I hustled down the alley but then stopped. I can barely see from more than 5 feet in front of me so how am I going see her? Ill figure something out. The crying started back up again. I slowly walked to the sobbing.

"Help me..." The voice sounded louder than before so I must be getting close. I stopped when I saw a black figure sitting on the ground facing the wall. I walked up to the crying little girl and knelt down next to her.

"Hey I'm here." I said putting my hand on her back. The crying stopped and she just sat there not even moving.

"What's wrong? Does your parents know your here? I can take you home." I said softly smiling. The little girl didn't respond. I was starting to get a little nervous, but I continued to look at her. After a while I almost gave up and that's when I saw her head slowly moving to face me. I felt relieved. When she gazed at me I gasped and quickly got to my feet, backing away. When I saw her face it was pale white and red liquid was coming out of her eyes. _'What is this? Some kind of joke?'_ When she slowly tried getting to her feet, I ran in the other direction only to encounter another tall bulky figure. _'This was no joke.'_ I backed away slowly looking up at the shadow. I went to run in the opposite direction but something caught my wrist. I gasped and turned around quickly.

"Please let me go." I said trying to jerk away. The creature or human of whatever the hell it was just laughed lowly. The figure jerked my wrist quickly to his mouth and bit me. I screamed so loud that my cries echoed off the buildings across the way. I pulled away as hard as I could and started running away. In a blink of an eye there was another tall black shadow standing there in front of me. _'Oh my god! Oh my god!'_ I said running back and forth. I was blocked. Nowhere to go and nowhere to run. In a snap, one of the figures pinned me against the cold brick wall. I yelped at the pressure on my wrists.

"We just got lucky." I heard a dark voice. The man leaned close into my face and sniffed me.

"She smells good." The person laughed.

"We should just fuck her and then have her as a late night snack. What about that, Henry?" It was quiet. The only thing I heard was my heart racing. My chest tighten and my throat became dry when the guy pinning me snickered. _'A late night snack?!'_ My mind began to swirl.

"You are one smart cookie Nikko."

"No! Damn it! Stop!" I begged feeling my eyes starting to swell up with tears. I felt the guy Henry rip open my shirt exposing my bra. The other guy Nikko, cut off my skirt with his teeth. I screamed one last time before my mouth was covered.

"So. What's it going to take for me to get you two to stop picking on that girl?" I heard a voice. I saw a tallish guy with spiking red and black hair leaning up against the brick wall at the end of the alley with his arms and legs crossed with a smirk on his face staring at us. The two guys stopped at looked at the person.

"Who the hell are you!?" Nikko shouted.

"It doesn't really matter. All that matters right now is that girl because I'm not leaving without her." I just stared at the stranger.

"Not unless I get her first." Henry swung me around to face him and pushed my head to the side. I felt two sharp needles sink into my neck. I gasped and tried freeing myself but instead, I felt all my energy draining out of my body making me go completely limp. For a minute, everything was starting to turn black and my fingertips were starting to go numb up until I fell hard almost hitting the ground. I weakly looked up at my savior who caught me from hitting my head on the concrete. My vision was a little blurry but I knew who it was. I let my head fall back and closed my eyes. I wanted to vomit, everything was spinning, my head throbbed, my body was achy, and my stomach was starting to get tight. After a few moments of feeling sick, I fluttered my eyes open to see the starry sky. My face burned when I felt cold wind hitting my cheeks. That's when I noticed cold hands tightly gripping my waist. I sat my head up and looked at the person carrying me.

"Whatever you want you can have it. Just please don't hurt me anymore…" My voice was a low whisper. I nearly jumped out of my own skin when I heard his deep voice. I'm sure he felt me shaking.

"Sh Sh Sh Shhhhh. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to take you home if you'd like…"

"How do I know I can trust you?" I said suspiciously.

"Well I guess you'll just have to find out." His voice sounded kind of moody.

"I'm going to throw up!" I said gagging. He set me down quickly but gently. I puked on the cold sidewalk. _'How embarrassing…'_ My mind was focused on his hand on my lower back. I stood up and wiped my mouth. The buildings where still spinning but I managed to keep my eyes straight. I was almost home anyways.

"You alright now?" I looked at the guy and just stared. _'Damn he was cute.'_ He smiled as if he heard what I just said. His eyes were like rosy purple emeralds. I felt myself blush when I realized he was staring back at me for an answer. I quickly looked away and nodded. _'I wonder who he is. I know everybody. How can I not know him? He must be new… I heard rumors about there being new people entering town but it wasn't this stranger. I met the guests yesterday.'_

"My name is Atem, but please, call me Yami." I looked directly into his sparkling eyes. I cleared my throat.

"I-I'm Tea. Just call me Taya." I said shyly. Yami smiled.

"Alright, _Taya,_ may I walk you home?" He said bowing his head and putting his right arm out.

"Um… sure…Y-yes. You may." I hesitantly wrapped my arm in his and we both walked. A cold breeze blew by. I shivered.

"Here." Yami said as he put his heavy jacket around my shoulders.

"No! No! Yami you keep it! You're wearing a sleeveless shirt!" I said giving his jacket back.

"Taya, look at you. Your skirt is ripped and you're wearing a tank top that it too, shredded. I'm wearing pants and you're not. It's the least I can do." He said putting the jacket back over my shoulders. I sighed.

"Oh, alright…" When he put the coat on me and I instantly felt warm.

"Thank you…" I said so politely. Yami just nodded.

"Where too?"

"That way." I said pointing in the direction in front of me.

"Just keep going straight and the first door on the left is my apartment building. It's on the third floor, you don't need to walk me all the way up there." He put a hand up and looked down with his eyes closed, smiling.

"I insist." My cheeks flushed. _'He's such a gentlemen!'_ I heard him laugh in a low voice. I looked at him and made a look.

"What?" I said smirking.

"Ah nothing. I have just noticed how beautiful you are."

"You're so sweet. I appreciate the compliment but, I'm no dummy Yami. I've been with a few guys that are just like you and honestly," I said stopping and turned to face him.

"I don't need it anymore in my life…" He looked as if a train hit him.

"I am not making this up Taya. You are truly stunning." _'Well I mean I did get complimented most of the time by random guys and every so often a girl would too. They would say "Oh! You have beautiful eyes! It's like I can see the ocean." Or, "Your hair is absolutely adorable!" My hair was brown and barely touched my shoulders, so I didn't see how it was different from other girls but I would say thank you anyway. So anyway, sometimes, even the perverted guys would say I have nice and big breasts or, my ass was cute and it looked sexy on me. Maybe Yami's right. I am beautiful, the problem is, is that I can't see through my past and say I_ _ **am**_ _cute. I've had a pretty rough childhood. My mom left me when I was 12 and I was stuck with my dad and I'm not saying it in a bad way either. He tried with me. Really, he did. I still talk to him to this day. But years later my reputation crumbled. I became the class whore for getting raped. I slept with few guys only because I was forced to. If I didn't oblige they would hit me until I did. One time, I was raped by several boys at friend's party. She got drunk and didn't realize I was being dragged upstairs into a room. No one actually did. And the next day, I found out it was recorded. It was posted on YouTube and it had over 100 thousand comments and views. I cried myself to sleep that night. When I went to school the next day everyone looked at me and whispered in their partner's ears or called me a slut to my face. I stayed strong. The thing that killed me was, people didn't know that I was rapped. It clearly sounded like I enjoyed it. I guess the guys edited the sounds to make me look like I was moaning in pleasure but in reality… I was moaning pain. One day a couple days later, at school after the whole YouTube thing was out and about, going around to all the students, the most popular girl walked up to me. She just called me pathetic and laughed. I hated her so much because of what she did to me. The last boyfriend I was with for 4 years in my senior year was stolen from that bitch. Colleen didn't find out until our four year anniversary. She caught me and Philip having dinner like a normal couple. She walked up to us and said "Oh my gosh Tea! How rude of you for not telling your best friend that you had a boyfriend!" See, she used the word_ _ **had**_ _. I clenched my teeth together. "No Colleen I did not. Now please go your interrupting our dinner." Philip looked as he was the one being accused. "No no! I want to ask questions!" She took a chair from the other table and sat down next to Philip. "Did you hear what happen in 10_ _th_ _grade?" I looked up to see him shaking his head. "No I did not. We got together toward the end of the year of tenth grade but she never told me anything." "Oh great! I'll tell you then!" "That's not necessary." I said quickly. "She was a slut. She slept with every guy she could get her hands on!" I stood up. "You bitch! Get the fuck out of my life already! He didn't have to fucking tell him! It was four years ago!" "So it's true?" I looked at Philip. I started to cry. "Yes its was true! Please I can explain-""No you whore, I thought I loved a decent person. So that means you were probably cheating on me." I looked at him in shock. "So that's how it's going to be? You're going to be with Colleen now?" He just stared out at a wall. "Ok, that's fine. Fuck you." I grabbed my purse and hustled out of the restaurant. I sat outside and cried. My heart was broken in two for the 6_ _th_ _time. After a few minutes I got up and started walking home in the rain. And the bitch is I work with her to this day. She's a waitress just like me. She acts like were friends when she talks to any of my boyfriends. It really pissed me the hell off and I don't have a boyfriend at the moment because it's not worth it. She'll take him anyway. Tha-'_

"Taya?" I snapped my head up.

"Y-yes?" I said hesitantly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just great!" I said laughing.

"You look unhappy."

"Nah."

"Okayy…Well I just want to let you know that where here."

I looked forward. _'When did we start walking?'_

"Are you sure you're okay?" He said chuckling. I guess he noticed the puzzled look on my face. My eyes shot to his.

"Yep! Perfect!" I said fake laughing. He just smirked.

"Shall we?" Yami said opening the door. I smiled wide.

"Why, thank you!" I said, entering the building. I stopped and waited. _'Man it was warm in here.'_ I felt a cold hand touch my lower back leading me to walk on. My cheeks warmed up. _'Why do I feel so strange around him?'_ We both walked up to the 3rd floor and waited in front of my door in silence.

"T-thank you… for… everything… I really am grateful." I stuttered.

"Well I am pleased to meet such pleasant young lady tonight." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well it wasn't in the best way…" I sighed.

"I truly apologize that I wasn't there sooner. I regret it deeply and for the time being they should be punished for doing such foolish things."

"Yami. It wasn't your fault. Anyways, I should have known better than to go down a dark alley…" I looked down at my boots with my hands folded in front of me and something caught my eye. It was a red and purple bite mark. I grabbed my neck and gasped, looking up. I clenched my teeth together. _'Should I ask him about what happen? Would he know? Will I regret bringing it up?'_

"Y-yami?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to ask…"

"Sure, anything." I bit my lip.

"What… happen… in the alley I mean. Why did that guy… you know…bite me?" I was shaking, afraid of his response. He was quiet for a while.

"It's complicated," He said, lowering his face. We were quite for a long time.

"Hey! I have an idea! How about we go out to dinner tomorrow, just as friends, and get to know each other. How does that sound?" I was a little uncomfortable about asking.

"Sure! That sounds terrific. I'll pick you up at 7:30. Is that okay?" He said lifting his face up and smiling.

"Perfect. I get out of work on Fridays at 6:30."

"Alright, I'll see you then. Goodnight Taya."

"Goodnight Yami." I turned to face the door and pulled out my keys. That's when I realized I was still wearing his jacket. I quickly turned around and he was already half way down the hallway.

"Yami! Your jacket!" I yelled holding it up. He turned around.

"It's fine! Keep it!" He said giving me a thumbs up and a wink. I gave him my cheekiest smile ever. _'Wouldn't he be cold?'_ I shrugged my shoulders and continued to unlock my door. As soon as I walked in, the hot air blew in my face.

"Home sweet home." I hung the jacket on the rack and walked into the kitchen to grab my unfinished sandwich from the fridge.

"What a night." I said plopping onto my fluffy white couch. The T.V remote was laying on the coffee table in front of me. I grabbed it and switched the television on. My eyes scanned the wall clock. _'Damn. Its 11:23 already?'_ I shut the box off and walked into my room still eating my sandwich. My body dragged me into the bathroom.

"I need to take a bath…" My fingers weakly turned the faucet on. I slowly undressed myself and looked at my face in the mirror. My eyes where baggy because I was so tired. I tilted my head to see the puncture wounds on my neck. I gently ran my fingers over the two red swollen holes. _'These were bite marks?'_ I picked up my wrist and examined the same identical holes that were on my neck. It was oozing white liquid. _'How strange…'_ I hopped into the hot water and laid down and closed my eyes.

 _"_ _No! No! Let me go please! I'll do anything!"_

 _"_ _I want to have a snack."_

 _"_ _What snack? I'll go get you one!" I hopped up ran to the fridge. When I opened it, there was bags of red liquid. I gasped. Manny was behind me. I felt him breathing on the back of my neck._

 _"_ _You're… a vampire…" He flipped me around to face him. He smiled with his teeth._

 _"_ _Bingo."_

I screamed on the top of my lungs, chocking on water and gasping for air. I looked around and saw nothing. It's just me and the bathroom. I unplugged the drain and hopped out of the warmish water. I gasped and fell to the ground. _'A vampire…?'_ I slowly got up and wrapped myself in a towel. When I walked out of the bathroom, the cold air stung me in my face. I quickly went to my computer and searched vampire. I scrolled my curser over the blog, "Vampire Attacks in Arkansas." I clicked on it and it read:

 _October 15, 2005;_

 _Dr. Ralf says, "This was no ordinary animal attack. I did some research and examined the two puncture holes on the victim. Some say it was a creature of the undead. I highly doubt such immortal human exists." Researches claim that this 'Animal' attack must have been some kind of new species of coyote and wolf mixed. But the question remains. Citizens are disappearing and are found hours later with not one single drop of blood to be located in their bodies. Wha-._

I heard a light bang by my window. I turned around and saw nothing but my curtains dancing in the wind. I got up and walked to the blinds and looked down at the streets. Out of nowhere I was dragged to my bed. I opened my eyes and saw a guy with spikey hair pinning me.

"Yami?" I said Shakely. My towel unraveled and left me exposed to Yami.

"Not quite."

"Who are?" The guy tightened his grip on my wrists. I screamed when I felt something sharp jab into my neck. He traveled his hand all the way down to my woman hood.

~ **LEMON WARNING** ~

He stuck a cold finger in my opening. I barely moaned. My body was getting weaker by the minute. I felt my eyes slowly closing. This was it. I'm going to die.

 **SAFE TO READ**

(The next day)

I woke up to an arm wrapped around my naked waist. I freaked and jumped out of bed. The same person who… what'd he do? I walked up to the person curiously and looked at his face. Yami! I looked down and saw that I was still naked. I wrapped my arms around my female areas. I turned around and pulled underwear and a bra out.

"Taya?" I froze. _'What was I supposed to say to him?'_ I covered myself and turned around.

"Morning Yami!" He propped himself up on his elbow and stared at me.

"Good morning Taya." _'Did we have sex? He was clearly naked too. Oh fuck.'_ I blushed. My woman hood was aching.

"Um… Yami…? Did we…?" I had to ask. I'm a curious person.

"Do what?" He got up and I cringed. I let my breathe out when I saw him wearing mesh pants.

"W-why… am I…-"

"Naked? You fell asleep like that. I heard you scream and I rushed up here as fast I could. Do you remember anything of last night? "The last thing I remember is… a guy exactly that looked in a way like Yami, pinning my sore wrists on the bed and feeling two sharp needles going in my neck…

"Can I ask… what happened?" _'Vampire.'_ I just stared into midair. _'A vampire_ … _That thing was a vampire?'_

"Hmmm… well someone was top of you and when it saw me it jumped through the window. Are you okay?" I looked up. _'Someone?'_

"Taya?"

"Yes? I-I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said."

"I asked if you're okay."

"Oh! Yes! I'm perfectly okay!" I lied. His eyes fell onto my neck. His breathing quickened.

"Okay. Will you excuse me?" I nodded and he walked out of the apartment and left me dumbfounded. _There is no way that thing was a vampire… No way! But what explains the bite marks on my neck?'_ I ran to the bathroom and looked at the second pair of holes on the other side of my neck. It almost looked like a spider bite. I jumped when I saw Yami staring at me in the mirror. My heart raced.

"Yami!" I said shakily. He walked up to me dangerously. _'I'm scared.'_ My conscious told me. When Yami stared into my eyes I could see the anger in his. I wanted to scream but my heart told me not to. _'He's not dangerous.'_ I gulped and twitched a smile. He was in arms reach in front of me. _'What was he going to do?'_ I flinched when he rose a hand to brush the bangs out of my face.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He finally said. There was no doubt in my mind that I was starting fall in love with him. A shock of electricity went through me when his lips met mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, breathing in his scent. Yami picked me up and laid me down on the bed. Moans came out of my mouth when he kissed my tender neck. I suddenly felt him stop. My eyes met his sharp teeth that hung out of his mouth. I squirmed but he pinned my wrists on the bed harshly. He looked as if he was struggling against his will.

"Y-yami?" I whispered. My body tensed up when he began to speak.

"Taya!" He shot his eyes open and stared at my neck, licking his lips. _'Let me go Yami…'_ As if he heard me, he released my bruised wrists and fell down onto the floor. I was in shock.

"I'm so sorry." I barely heard him say. I slowly looked at him.

"Yami…? You okay?" I got up and sat next to him.

"Taya, I need to leave," he said, quickly getting up and putting his shirt on.

"But Yami-"

"Bye, see you later this evening." He slammed the door shut, making me jump. _'What happened to him?"_ I sat down on my bed and thought. _'Yami is a vampire? I only heard of such creatures in fairy tales. This can't be happening…"_ My life was so screwed up, with my reputation, with my mom leaving me with my dad and then now, I'm slowly starting to fall in love someone I just met who has serious issues but don't get me wrong, he _is_ a sweet guy… I wasn't afraid of him. I want him to know that tonight. I lifted my chin up high in the air. _'I will not let my guard down. Not today.'_ I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair ad teeth. _'Today is going to be good day.'_ I grabbed my keys and started heading my way to work.

(At work)

"Hey baby." I turned around to see David. _'Shit.'_ I sighed.

"Hi David…" I weakly smiled at him. David was one of the guys who raped me in 10th grade.

"So ye free tonight?" He said touching my arm.

"No David, I'm not." I said ripping my arm out of his grasp.

"Bitch!" He said slapping me across the face. I fell onto the ground.

"Didn't you learn from the first time?! Don't you fucking dare pull away from me again! I own you! You hear?!" I was quiet for a while, staring at the ground.

"You know what David?" I said softly, getting up slowly.

"You don't own me. I own myself. So piss off." Anger flared into his eyes. He walked up to me.

"Wha did ye say yu whore?" My lip was swollen and bleeding.

"I said-"Another slap hit me in the face sending me flying backwards into the wall. David walked over to me and knelt down.

"Ye fucking coming with me tonight, baby." He whispered in my ear and chuckled.

"No! I won't do it!" I shot up. David grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the wall.

"S-stop!" I screamed. His phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" He answered and released me. I fell onto the ground, gasping for air.

"No I don't fucking know!" I looked at him and got up. He was so preoccupied on his phone that he didn't even notice me leaving. I ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My lip was swollen and on my left cheek bone where he slapped me, was bruised. I walked out of the bathroom and decided to call in sick. I didn't want Mai questioning me about the markings on my face or Colleen. She's a pain in my ass. As soon as my foot stepped out of the door I heard someone screaming after me.

"Where the fuck do ye think you're going?!" It was David. _'I swear he has anger issues.'_

"I had a very important phone call, my grandma just passed away this morning. My flight to England is at 5:00 and I won't be getting back until next week." I lied, walked into the cold rain. _'Thank god he let me leave.'_ I relieved a sigh. I began strolling down the wet concrete, and shivered. _'Fuuucckkk I forgot my coat! Son of a bitch…'_ My heart felt as if it was in my cheek. I grabbed it gently and leaned up against the wall and cried.

"Why me?" I sobbed loudly. My legs couldn't hold my body weight anymore and I slowly fell down onto the ground and soaked my jeans. I was wet already so, what the fuck.

"Taya?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey is that you Taya?" I looked up to see purple crimsons eyes staring into mine. I instantly saw anger form onto his soft face.

"Oh my god Taya! Who the fuck has done this to you?" Yami said studying my face.

"I accidently fell down the stairs." I said fake laughing.

"Taya." He said giving me scariest look I have ever seen.

 **My first fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm still working on my next chapter. See you then! XD**


End file.
